Fifteen Minutes
by J-awesomeness
Summary: In the fifteen minutes before class, Uhura and Spock develop something that, at first, seemed unlikely.
1. Early

Okay. Someone asked me if I could write a story about Spock and Uhura's friendship's beginning. Or romance. I forget. lol So, this is before the movie. yeah. What else should I put here? Oh, my sister seriously helped me edit this, because my Spock was not Spock enough, and I had quite a few grammar and transition errors. If there is anything you see is wrong, please tell me. But tell me it politely. srsly.

**This is dedicated to uki200, who asked for me to write this.**

Oh, disclaimer. Right. Well, I don't own Star Trek. If I did, then it would be soooo different, and probably not liked as much, because I am not anywhere near as great as Gene Roddenberry.

* * *

"Cadet, have you not noticed that you are fifteen minutes early?" Spock questioned. He noticed her sitting in the front left corner seat as soon as he walked in the door.

"No, I purposely come early to class everyday. However, if it bothers you I could leave," Uhura replied. Although she didn't actually want to leave, afraid that someone would take her favorite seat, she also didn't want to get on the bad side of her teacher. Or at least not on the first day.

"No, it is logical for you to come early. I was just questioning why you came before scheduled because it is unusual for cadets to come to class sooner than expected. It is even more unusual, though, for students to enter my class early," Spock stated, writing his name on the board for all the new students.

Although Uhura knew that people were not fond of Vulcans, she saw no reason why. Yes, they were different from humans, but so were Orions and people were always nice to them.

She also didn't know why everyone thought that being alone with a teacher was awkward and uncomfortable. Uhura saw no reason why teachers should be treated like vampires.

Discovering that there was only one window in the classroom, was glad that she had chosen the left side. That way she wouldn't get sidetracked by the only source of distraction in the class. It wasn't as though she would be looking out the window too much, because no matter what, school came first. However, in case she had to pull an all-nighter (and Uhura was sure she'd have a couple of those) and wasn't as focused, she didn't want to be looking away from the teacher.

"Spock-" Uhura began, only to be cut off by her teacher.

"Cadet, I do believe that you are in class and therefore must refer to me with the correct title," he said, without even looking away from what he was doing.

"But class has not begun yet, as you have already stated before, and so I don't see any reason why I should refer to you differently. Also, I am aware that professors allow their students to call them by their first name. Why should you be any different?" Uhura retorted, giving Spock her best Do-Not-Tell-Me-What-to-Do look.

Sadly, yet unsurprisingly, Spock did not buckle down in any fashion from her stare. "Yes, they _allow_ their students, but I will only let you refer to me by what you should during the learning sessions. Since the way you first stated my name I think it is logical to believe that you had a question you wanted to ask. What is it that you are wondering?"

Uhura, lost for a moment, quickly remembered what she had first been wondering. Smiling, she responded, "Well,professor_,_ I was curious as to if I could call you by your first name. Although now I know that I cannot, so I have nothing left to say."

"Very well, Cadet. If you do not mind, I wouold like to be uninterrupted because I must set everything up for class," Spock told her, turning back to his work.

Uhura replied with a nod and continued observing the classroom, still amazed that she was actually here, at _Starfleet Academy._

Unlike most classes she'd seen before in the academy, this one was very bare. There were no inspirational posters on the walls, and no signs that stated the rules. Most teachers put those so then they wouldn't have to announce the same rules every year. She started thinking about why Spock had no rules, but then shook her head at the thought.

_Most likely,_ Uhura thought, smiling, _people are too afraid to even move in his class, just because he's determined to make his students to work hard, so rules would be unnecessary. _

Uhura carried on looking around the room, finally noticing that the walls were not gray like she thought they were. They were a dull white, dark enough to confuse someone to think that the painters had forgotten to continue after the primer.

In addition to the walls and posters, Uhura skimmed her eyes around the room. Glancing back, thinking she saw something interesting, she acknowledged that there were glasses perched on Spock's desk.

Tentatively, she raised her hand, but then quickly brought it down. She knew he didn't see because he would have said something about it. Instead, she called out, "Are those your glasses on that desk?"

Spock raised an eyebrow and looked at Uhura. Then he glimpsed at his desk and gazed back towards her.

"I do believe I told you not to bother me. All the same, I have recently come to a conclusion that many humans are persistent, and you are not excused from this conclusion. So, yes, those are my glasses. Before you query as to why I need to use them, I will tell you that it is because at some times, I have trouble seeing things from far away. Now, _please,_ do not disturb me while I finish my work," Spock proclaimed, once again going back to his task.

Uhura, very close to blushing, took out her book called _Vulcan Translations._ Figuring it couldn't hurt to brush up on her languages before classes, she took a mental note of which words and which verb conjugations flustered her.

_If that cadet is attempting to pull me into a conversation, then she is doing an admirable job at it, _Spock thought as he opened his mouth to ask a question. "Are you efficient enough in Vulcan to be able to uphold a conversation when you are speaking it?"

It took Uhura a second or two to realize that Spock was speaking to her, even though he said that he was too busy to talk.

"Yes, I've been studying Vulcan since I was thirteen. In fact, when I was fifteen, my family and I spent a week on Vulcan. I used it to my advantage in order to become better at hiding my emotion when I spoke so that then people wouldn't be confused when I spoke to them," she said.

After she told him all that she felt as though it sounded too much like bragging. Hoping he wouldn't discover she was vaguely embarrassed by her words, turned away to look at the instructions he put on the board for a moment.

Spock raised an eyebrow and practically muttered, "Fascinating."

"And what is so fascinating about it?" Uhura questioned, pursing her lips.

"Nothing, it's just fascinating that in one week you progressed your ability to speak in Vulcan so well. Excuse me if I sounded rude, I was just curious," Spock stated, impertinent at how someone could misunderstand him when he so clearly declared his sentence without any hint of being surprised or disbelieving.

"Oh," Uhura said, a faint pink rising to her cheeks. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. Sometimes people just don't believe what I tell them, but I don't know why they don't..."

"That is understandable. Many people do not believe me when I notify them that Vulcans do not lie. People that do know the truth but witness these incidents in which people are disbelieving find it amusing. I do not agree with their thoughts, though," Spock informed the cadet.

She listened intently and when he was finished she spat out, "Why wouldn't they believe you? I mean, maybe if they had a personal experience with a lying Vulcan, then they'd be allowed to talk! Ugh. Some people are just so... so annoying and such know-it-alls!"

Spock raised his eyebrow again and said, "Cadet Uhura, you seem irked by those people even though you have never met them. Why do you feel so ill towards them? Why is that?"

"Well, I just don't think people should act like they're right about Vulcans when a Vulcan is telling them that they're correct. They should really get information about the species they will be meeting before they say anything."

Uhura looked up to see what time it was and realized that people were coming towards the door. "I think you have to start teaching now, Professor."

(line)

Walking briskly back to her dorm, Uhura spotted Spock. Part of her wanted to continue the conversation from earlier, but she noticed another teacher coming towards him, so she didn't want to interrupt. Instead, she just smiled to him and kept walking.

In about two minutes, she had reached her dorm. She was excited that her roommate was Gaila, because she was Orion and Uhura had never spent over a week around people from other planets. And although Uhura knew that Orions had green skin, she figured seeing one in person would be an interesting experience. They were the only planet with a unique color skin.

However, she was dreading the fact that Gaila would most likely bring lots of guys back to the dorm.

"Hello, Gaila. Wasn't the first day fun? It was very different from what I expected," Uhura commented, taking off her shoes and then getting PADD's to start her homework.

"Oh yeah, homework on the first day is real fun," Gaila mentioned sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I did like my one class, though. I got paired up with a girl named Jenny, and she knows all the places to hang out. You wanna join us tonight?" Gaila asked, getting ready to go out for dinner.

"No thanks. Like you said, we already have homework, so I think I should get started on it. So, you know Spock? He really isn't as rude as everyone says he is. In fact, earlier today we were talking and he actually seemed sort of nice," Uhura told Gaila, completely focused on her Romulan questions.

"Really? I think you're just going crazy from being excited that you're actually at _Starfleet_." Gaila joked, getting her cosmetics bag from the floor.

"As soon as I saw you I knew you'd go for the smart ones," Gaila teased, beginning to put on make-up.

Uhura threw her lip gloss at Gaila's head, but Gaila ducked and moved her head to the side, dodging the lip gloss perfectly.

"How come I can't just have a friend that's a guy?" she asked, exasperated, looking at Gaila instead of going back to her assignment.

"Oh, come on, I'm just kidding, Uhura. So are you _sure_ you don't want to join me and Jenny? It'll be a lot of fun," Gaila questioned again. She tossed back Uhura's lip gloss and starting heading towards the door.

"No, I really have a lot of homework. Spock especially gives doesn't hesitate to give projects," Uhura told her. She went back to her work, and Gaila walked out, she heard her say something about Spock being a strict Vulcan-head.

Uhura smiled and shook her head, wondering if Spock knew what everyone gossiped about him. She figured he did, considering word travels fast, and Spock is very quick to observe things that went on around him.

(line)

"Hello, Nyota," Spock greeted as soon as he walked in.

Flabbergasted that Spock knew her name, she stuttered, "Why-How, I mean, do you know my name? Er, I guess I could say why, too. Haven't you ever heard of privacy?" She turned around and glared at him, annoyed that he went into her records.

"Lots of teachers are allowed to speak to their students using first names. Why should you be any different?" Spock replied, walking towards the board to write down instructions.

Nyota cursed at herself as she realized Spock was just paying her back for yesterday. Or attempting to make a joke. From his stern face, she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Keeping it safe, she smiled and answered, "Very well, Spock. If you wish to call me by my first name I should be granted permission to call you by your first name. Sounds fair, right?" She looked through her purse and put on lip gloss.

"If you bring up calling me Spock every day, then it will be as though I already did give you permission. So just in case anyone overhears you referring me as Spock, it would be logical for me to allow you to call me by my first name." He finished writing and put on his glasses to make sure the words were visible from slightly far away.

"Oh, so _now_ you don't mind if I call you Spock or not. Why not?" Uhura enquired.

"I does not annoy me anymore because now I get to call you Nyota."

Spock strode to his desk and set down his glasses. Then he started to hand back assignments, carefully planning where the papers were put because they would be the permanent seats for the school year.

"But I don't think that my name is a good one. I think Uhura fits me much better," Uhura notified, waiting for her pop quiz from yesterday to be handed back. It was just a quiz about what they already knew in Vulcan, and Uhura thought she might have gotten six wrong. However, there were a total of fifty questions, so if she didn't get a perfect she would most likely still get a good enough grade.

"I am not particularly fond of having my students call me by my first name. So really, it is a lose-lose situation," Spock stated. He placed Nyota's paper on her desk and she quickly scrambled her fingers from her purse to check her grade. She received an eighty-four. She usually had problems with work if she didn't study and this quiz was a textbook example.

If Spock was not present, she would have hit her head. Uhura wasn't used to making these kinds of mistakes, and since she had been talking in Vulcan for over five years it was humiliating.

"Actually, Spock, I think we both lost and we both won. You get to call me Nyota but you get called Spock, and I get called Nyota but I get to call you Spock," she joked after she brought herself together.

Spock, noticing Nyota's disappointed look, said, "Nyota, I have obviously checked your records, looking for your first name, and while doing so I have realized that you are normally first in your class. May I ask why you didn't do so well with your quiz?"

Uhura smiled at him. "I really only do well if I study hard. If I don't review everything that will be on the test, I don't do so well," she explained, putting her quiz face down.

"Fascinating. I expect you will be studying from now on. I expect nothing but hard work from everyone." Spock finished handing out all the papers and he opened the door.

"Oh, please, Spock, you don't have to tell me that. I expect to _do _nothing but hard work while I'm at the academy," Uhura laughed.

Shortly afterwards all the other students came in, and Spock began to lecture everyone about their mistakes.

(line)

"What are you doing?" Gaila asked as she walked in the dorm, followed by two other girls. Uhura recognized one as Rebecca, but she wasn't sure who the other girl that was hanging out with them was.

"Studying. I can't believe how difficult all the assignments are here. Although it's not like I expected for it to be a walk in a park. Some teachers just drown us in homework," Uhura told her.

Gaila raised her eyebrows and said, "It seems like you could use a break. It's only the second day and already you're getting exhausted. Why don't you join me, Jenny, and Rebecca to get something to eat?"

Uhura frowned. She didn't particularly like Rebecca and she had never met Jenny.

"No, sorry, Gaila. I have to study a lot. Otherwise I don't get good grades, and my parents don't really like it when I do badly. Maybe next time." Nyota turned away, getting some of her PADD's out.

"Ugh. Fine. But don't come crawling to me when you're crying about your social life. I mean, how many friends did you make since you came here?" Gaila said.

Hesitating, trying to think of the right words, Uhura answered, "Two. I'm friends with you, and I'm pretty sure I'm close enough to Spock to be considered a friend." She was about to go back to her work when she added, "How many classes have you fallen asleep in from being visiting too many bars?"

Gaila glared and retorted, "Only one, but at least I'm not being such a huge teacher's pet. I mean, it's so obvious. Spock's the toughest teacher so you suck up to him to do better. Oh, and remember orientation? We had four days to make friends there!"

She went out to the hallway with her friends and slammed the door, leaving Uhura infuriated by her roommate's words.

_During orientation I was placed with a group full of cocky idiots. How could I make friends with them?_ Uhura thought, wishing she had said that to Gaila.

She went back to polishing up on her Romulan and her Vulcan. They were the two hardest subjects, because, just like Gaila said, Spock was the toughest teacher. Although Romulan was difficult because she hadn't learned that language until she was sixteen. It wasn't her smartest move, considering Romulan was an important language to learn.

Romulus wasn't part of the Federation, so they could turn on them whenever they wanted.

Blocking out all her thoughts about Gaila, Spock, and the Federation, Uhura focused harder on her studying.

(line)

"_If someone was glad about the fact that your father somehow _chose_ that human scum you call a mother, than you would be famous for a different reason, Spock. Not because your father is an ambassador," a Vulcan said, spitting out the insult Spock._

_A younger Vulcan, hid his emotions and replied, "If someone was intrigued by the fact that you can't even correctly bully a half-human, then I'm sure you wouldn't be as famous among the people you associate with."_

_Spock thought he could notice a glint of hurt, or a loss of pride, in the adolescent's eyes. It lingered for a fraction of a second before it exited through his mouth. "Perhaps I am not trying to bully you, just inform you about my thoughts. However, it was obvious you were attempting to bully me, for your revolting human eyes show everything you think. Being a son of Sarek, everyone had believed you would at least have some amount of control. Perhaps your mother is too much of an influence. She should really just go back to Earth, where she is welcomed."_

_Furious and depressed at their continuous attacks to get Spock to show emotion, Spock clenched his teeth. An obvious sign of emotion, yes, but Spock was restless from their insults._

"_Don't speak about my mother that way. She has done nothing to harm you, and therefore doesn't need to be gossiped about like this."_

_Had he been human, the Vulcan teen would have snorted. Instead his face remained stone, only his mouth moving. "You cannot command me to do anything. You are nothing but an illogical half-human, desperately trying to be a Vulcan. When will you realize that your human side is too over-bearing for you, Spock. You are not Vulcan. You are human. Instead of just your mother leaving, you should be taken as well. That way we won't have to see your pitiful attempts to be like us," he snapped, turning away to walk back to his 'friends.'_

_Rage over-powering his thoughts, actions, and anything else capable of being tamed, Spock lunged for his bully. They tumbled and rolled, fists reaching each other's faces. Green blood was began to cover each of their knuckles, faces already smeared with blood._

_After another few minutes of brawling, an official had come and ordered the two Vulcans to stop. He then took them to both of their families. _

_Amanda was currently at their home making dinner, so Sarek had come to take Spock back to their house._

_Spock, for the first and only time, could see emotion in his father's eyes. _

_The emotion that blanketed father's eyes was disappointment._

Waking up, Spock realized cold sweat was on his face.

_Apparently, the saying 'History comes back to haunt you' was not mistaken, he thought, putting his head back down on his pillow to go to sleep._

* * *

So, please tell me what you thought of this!

=)

So that means review. I love reviews. Oh, and have a great day/night/whatever it is for you!


	2. Doctor

Sorry I'm posting this chapter again. Had a major error and wanted to fix it. lol

* * *

Uhura woke up, quickly lifting her head at the sound of the dorm door creaking. Even though she was half-asleep, she knew that it had to be Gaila.

In the dark, Uhura could make out a figure moving quickly and silently across the room.

"Gaila?" she wondered, hoping her previous assumption was correct. She turned on the lamp, brightening the room. She blinked a few times to adjust to the blinding light but after awhile, things were no longer vague and blurry.

Gaila threw a book towards Uhura, so out of it she couldn't distinguish voices, and Uhura concluded that she was drunk. Not that she needed proof. Whenever her roommate didn't return to the dorm before midnight, it meant she was with some friends at a local bar.

"Gaila, I'm sorry about earlier. I was just tired and angry that I didn't get an A on one of my quizzes," Nyota informed, feeling so exhausted that she didn't realize Gaila was already talking.

"It's okay. Just let me get some sleep," Gaila replied, plopping onto her bed.

Grateful that alcohol made her roommate more forgiving, Uhura turned off the light and fell asleep.

**

* * *

  
**

"Kirk! Leave me alone! I have an important test tomorrow and I have to study," Uhura growled, glaring at Jim. He grinned boyishly and had already attempted to charm Uhura into going on a date with him. Once again, she declined rudely. Although Kirk didn't mind. He only asked her out to get on her nerves, knowing she would never actually say yes.

"Well, I don't want you to get distracted by my looks so I won't study with you. I'll study near you instead, Penelope. No worries, though, I'll cover my face with a book so you don't constantly stare." He smirked at the same time as Nyota, but for completely different reasons.

Behind Kirk, McCoy slapped Jim in the back of his head.

"Dammit, Jim, can't you tell she's busy?!" he roared, causing him to get yelled at by the librarian. "Leave her alone," he added, lowering his voice. The last thing Bones wanted was a reputation for getting told off by old ladies that waved their delicate fingers at him accusingly.

"Fine, Bones. Then let's go to the bar. Maybe you'll finally get a girl there," Jim joked, receiving a stare from both Uhura and McCoy. Shrugging at the stares he received, he left the library, thinking that Bones would follow. However, he was mistaken because McCoy continued to stand by Nyota.

"Why are you called Bones? Is it something Kirk made up?" Uhura asked, looking back down at her Romulan notes. She felt like she already knew the answer because just about everything in the school related to Kirk somehow, and she figured his best friend would be no exception.

"Yeah, Jim made it up. Still not sure why it's so hard to call me Leo, though," McCoy replied. He looked at all the books Uhura had laid out in front of her and shook his head in disbelief. "How do you understand all these goddamn things? All looks like a bunch of letters and symbols to me."

Uhura laughed and smiled. "Same with just about everyone in Starfleet. Except for the people actually majoring in it. Trust me, it's not as hard as it looks. What do you study? We're not in any of the same classes." She turned off her PADD knowing that if McCoy stayed with her she shouldn't even bother trying to get any studying in, what with all the conversing they were engaged in.

"I'm gonna be a doctor. It was the job my ex-wife hated the most, and since my father was a doctor I already knew some things. The fact that my ex-wife hating it is just a plus, though. I already am a doctor, just not too familiar with alien anatomies," McCoy informed, running a hand through his brunette hair. He realized Uhura had shut off her PADD completely and added, "I better be going. Seems like you need to study and Jim is probably waiting for me outside."

"Either that or hooking up with some girl that was unfortunate enough to pass by him," Uhura said not too sarcastically, opening up one of the Romulan books that was on the dark wooden library table. "Good-bye, Leo. It was nice to meet you."

McCoy smiled with amazement that Uhura was listening when he hinted that he liked when people called him Leo. He hid the smile from Uhura, though because he felt like it would remind her (like so many other girls from past experiences) of Jim too much and that he would look full of himself. He didn't want to leave a lasting impression in her mind in which he looked like Jim.

"_Never fall for a doctor. All they care about is work and you don't even come in second. First, they have to brag about saving people and diagnosing them. _Then_ they'll ask you about your day. Never fall for one. I already had my heart broken three times by doctors, even though they're supposed to replace organs, not break them," Uhura's mother told her daughter sharply, waving a wooden spoon in her face._

_Uhura's sister, Dafina, pursed her lips. "Well maybe that happened to you for other reasons than him being a doctor. I'm gonna be with Chad anyway." _

_By this time Uhura had stopped playing with her American Girl dolls and was listening in on her family's arguments. She spied too late for Dafina had already stormed out of the kitchen through the sliding glass door. _

_Her mother sighed and watched as her daughter marched swiftly with her arms waving furiously by her side, hands clenched into fists._

_Two days later, her sister came in with tears running down her face. Make-up was stained below her eyes and on her cheeks. She was supposed to be out having lunch with Chad. "Nyota, next time I don't listen to Mom about guys, just scream the name Chad, you understand?" Her sisters words still echoed in her mind even though she was no longer playing with dolls and dreaming of becoming a princess._

"Mom never lectured me about doctors," she laughed quietly. Uhura bit her lip ever so slightly then picked up her books and left, deciding that although the library had helped her meet someone new, it caused her to not be able to study. Nyota walked back to her dorm to study, hoping Gaila didn't have any guys in there.

**

* * *

  
**

Within the next week, McCoy had asked Uhura on a date and she happily accepted. The night of the date, Kirk had warned Bones that if he hurt Uhura, he would make sure that he was never able to speak again.

"Dammit, listen to your own advice. Do you know how many times she couldn't think clearly because of you?" Bones yelled. He sent Uhura a message, letting her know that he would arriving at her dorm soon.

"I do have that affect on women," Jim joked. His words received a punch to his shoulder from McCoy.

* * *

Spock was striding quickly from the auditorium to his office, curious at how his conversation with Admiral Pike had lengthened to an hour after he said he would have to be back at his office. Spock had papers to grade and books to read, and he was sure that Admiral Pike had things to do as well.

Before he arrived to his destination, Spock spotted Uhura and another cadet walking together and laughing. Feeling strangely uncomfortable and unsure why, he attempted to move more quickly but he caused more noise than he had hoped to.

Uhura, hearing a noise, turned around and her face lit up with glee. Whether or not it was because the unknown cadet spoke to her, Spock chose to believe it was because she had spotted him.

_Illogical thought, as it should not matter how Cadet Uhura reacts to seeing her professor, _he thought, raising an eyebrow mentally to himself in his mind.

Uhura walked over to Spock, urging the other cadet to come with her. "Hello, Spock. This is my date, Leo. Leo, this is my Vulcan and Romulan teacher, Professor Spock," she introduced, still holding McCoy's hand even though she had seized it when forcing him to follow her to her favorite teacher. "However, he is also a friend of mine, so there actually _is_ a purpose for introducing you two," she added from seeing the confused expression McCoy had so obviously shown on his face.

"Hello, cadet. I must admit that there is no pleasure in meeting you, for I have assignments to grade by tomorrow and I do believe that you two should be getting back to your dorms. However, I am glad that you two seem to have had and enjoyable evening," Spock said, nodding to McCoy and beginning to walk towards his classroom for the third time that night.

Once he heard the door shut, however quietly Spock tried to be, McCoy looked at Uhura with his lips parted and his eyes squinted. "Someone should really take the stick out of his ass."

"He's really nice, actually. You just have to get to know him first. Believe me, the first time I met him I thought he was very annoying and unpleasant, but he's just.... surrounded by an emotionless shell," Nyota defended, her voice strong, although she couldn't help but smile to herself. Although McCoy hadn't tried to be funny she couldn't help but think he was amusing, facial expression and all. Either way she wanted to defend Spock. It wasn't his fault students didn't like him because he was so deep in Vulcan culture.

"Then don't bother me for thinking the same thing you did when you first met him," McCoy pointed out, walking down the stairs to get to Uhura's dorm.

Realizing she had just been beaten by wits, Nyota was silent the two hallways they had to pass before reaching her door.

"Goodnight," they said in unison. Uhura smiled and walked in the room before Bones could kiss her. _That's the last time I talk back to her,_ he thought, chuckling as he went to his own room. Jim would just love to find out Uhura shut him out.

**

* * *

  
**

Spock couldn't help but get distracted by his thoughts as he looked over everyone's Vulcan essays. Leo, the cadet Nyota was seeing, seemed much too old for her. He also seemed like he wasn't afraid to hit Uhura if they ever got into an argument.

_It is illogical to think this, as I have never even heard him speak. Being judgmental is foolish and I refuse to be like the Vulcan Council in this manner when they had judged me. If Nyota is pleasant in her relationship status with Leo, I see no reason to consider her wrong, _Spock thought. He had hoped that telling himself he was being illogical and rash would get him to stop thinking his thoughts, although it had not mended his mental state in any way.

He was unsure of what these thoughts meant exactly, but the one thing he was sure of was that he was experiencing the feeling jealousy. However, he had no clue as to what he envied. Either way, he decided that he needed to meditate, aware that if he didn't, his emotions would show too clearly for his liking.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry. I have excuses, though, I swear! I didn't update sooner because I had massive writer's block. I knew what I wanted to write, but I couldn't. Also, for one week my family and I were at the beach, and I didn't take my laptop. Sorry. Will you please forgive me for basically neglecting my story? I feel awful about it. **

People, please do not fret. I already have an idea of what's going to happen next chapter so it should be posted in about 4 days? It takes me two days to write it, one day for me to go over it, and one day for my sister to go over it. Then I post it. :)

**Anyway, about the chapter. I, personally, think it develops the characters more and sorta starts the plot that is slowly unraveling in my head. Although you guys may think differently. Whatever. **

So, if you see any grammar errors please tell me where so I can fix them. Also, please review. It's greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading, everyone who waited for me to update, this chapter was dedicated to you!


	3. Accident

"Hello, Spock," Nyota greeted once the classroom door opened. She was reading a book that changed languages every paragraph, a limited edition gift her grandmother had gotten for her.

"I'm sorry, Cadet, but I don't believe that I am Professor Spock," a gruff voice said, walking briskly to the desk. His boots made odd sounding thud noises, and Nyota only knew two people with those shoes: Admiral Pike and the combat trainer.

Nyota looked away from her book to see who it was. She figured it was Admiral Pike, since the chances of the combat trainer being in Spock's classroom were very unlikely. Still, she didn't want to call either one of them by the wrong name.

Upon seeing Admiral Pike, she blushed slightly and replied, "Sorry, sir. Next time I'll make sure I know who I'm talking to before speaking. Now, if you don't mind my asking, where is Professor Spock?" She decided to play it safe and call him _professor_, in slight fear that Pike wouldn't appreciate her casual manner, especially addressing _Spock_ in such manner.

"Sorry, Cadet, but I can't tell you. Mr. Spock wanted it to be confidential," he notified, reading notes that Nyota assumed Spock had given him in advance.

She nodded and continued reading her book, _Ael Zakar-tash,_ deciding that she would go to Spock's quarters later. She was curious of what happened to him.

**

* * *

**

Nyota pressed down on the button that had the same function as a doorbell and waited for entry to Spock's room. After a minute or so, the door was opened but not by Spock. Then again, there was nobody waiting on the other side so she guessed that it had been opened by a device that Spock had used.

"Spock?" she said out loud, waiting for the familiar voice to guide her to wherever he was.

"I had expected someone else to have been given entry to my quarters. Please leave, Nyota. It is unnecessary for you to be here," Spock spoke sternly from his bedroom.

Nyota had already gone into his room, not caring about anything he had said. Which, to Spock, was really no surprise. Once she had gotten in, she gasped at the sight of Spock. Both his right leg and arm were swaddled in pristine bandages while bruises and cuts trailed along his face and un-bandaged arm.

"What happened?!" she gasped, going over to his bedside with deep concern shown in her eyes.

"While I was walking on my way towards Admiral Pike's house in order to give him various reports on the behaviors of my students, a car sped down the road. Its speed was too great that the driver was incapable of stopping before making contact with me. However, it did attempt to swerve, yet that did nothing to improve the impact of force that crashed into me. Fortunately, the driver was kind enough to call an ambulance for his car had hit a tree as well and was too damaged for him to give me a ride to the hospital himself. Although I do believe that he had been drinking, due to the fact that he was driving on the incorrect portion of the road, was staggering, and had been rather clumsy once he had gotten out of his vehicle," Spock explained, knowing only too well that if he didn't tell Nyota, she would keep pestering him until he did.

"Are you okay? Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked, frowning deeply at the thought of Spock getting hit by a car. It made her vivid, angry at the person that damaged Spock.

"I believe that I will be fine as long as I keep my leg elevated and receive the correct medical assistance needed for my injuries." Spock's face was as stoic as ever, but Nyota thought she could detect pain etched across his face. Although she knew she was wrong as Spock had yet to reveal his emotions to her. This wasn't shocking though, because she knew that he believed deeply in Vulcan culture and refused to show emotions to anyone.

She nodded and decided that she wasn't needed in Spock's quarters. He obviously needed privacy and rest. They said their good-byes and Nyota left, just imagining what the incident must've been like.

Once she was at the door to her dorm (the walk went by rather quickly, since her thoughts consumed the seconds that passed by while she was walking), she felt as if she were about to cry.

This wasn't something she did often. In fact, the last time she cried was when she was ten years old and had found out that her celebrity crush was married so she had no chance of ever dating him.

She swallowed deeply and shook her head, trying to rid the sudden emotion that washed over her. _Spock's fine,_ she told herself._ You saw him, you heard him say he's fine. Pull yourself together. It's only a few bruises, a scratch or two, and he only broke a few bones. You've done worse than that when you jumped from a swing!_ She could hear the voice inside her head screaming, but it was drowned out by the anger that overcame her.

_Someone ran over Spock, bashed him, bruised him, and he didn't even give an apology? Yes, an ambulance is useful for physical damage but what about mental, emotional damage? _She now sat on her bed, mindlessly completing homework while thinking about Spock. _Perhaps, had he even helped Spock up…?_ Uhura knew she might be jumping to conclusions; it wasn't like Spock had told her everything, only the basics. _Still, if he was drunk like Spock said, then he probably _didn't_ apologize, probably was only worried about himself, worried that he would get caught drinking and driving._ She slammed her book shut, getting up to leave her room.

She needed a drink.

* * *

Haven't updated in the time I thought I would. Don't know what happened, honestly. So, this chapter is not as good as I would have liked, but it's really just a filler chapter. To sort of evolve into the actual real hardcore plot.

And, if any of you are wondering, the whole thing about her needing a drink, will most likely mean bar scene, which will most likely mean Kirk. lol I hope to update by next week (but obviously what I've been saying isn't really helpful, so just keep checking your inbox for the updates!

Ael means winged creature in Romulan, and Zakar-tash means Damage Control in Vulcan. So Uhura's book she's reading at the beginning on class translates to Winged Creature Damage Control.

Thanks for reading my story and please review!


	4. Bar Fight

Sorry I didn't update sooner. Although I find that if I say I'm going to update quicker, then it only takes me two or so more days until I actually do post another chapter. Weird, right?

Disclaimer: I own a deformed looking picture of John Cho that I made... not Star Trek. Sorry.

* * *

Deafening dance music was blasted from every direction, people were danced wildly with each other, drinks went to each table faster than a sentence could go by, and people were flirted shamelessly to everyone in sight.

Uhura loved it. She didn't go out much, maybe twice a week, once if she's really busy. Two nights out of seven was low compared to everyone else at the academy. People like Jim Kirk went out every night and Gaila was the same way. Bones usually went five nights a week for Jim's sake, and even some of the 'losers' went out more than Uhura.

She didn't go to the same bar every night preferred ones where Starfleet staff didn't hang around at. That meant there was always a fight with the locals, what with no authority figures to sit around and watch them. Maybe it was because they didn't even change out of uniform for their night life or maybe it was because they just really loved kicking ass. Either way, Uhura's night always got cut short from police officers dragging everyone out to the yard, investigating the fight. Not that it mattered; people got bloody noses and terrible bruises from the brawls, making it obvious who participated.

So when Jim got in a fight, most people exited, going out for other bars or clubs. Uhura, sadly, wasn't included in that group the night she found out about how Spock got hurt.

"Maybe if you stayed away from me you wouldn't have that bloody nose!" Kirk roared in a voice Uhura never heard him use before, pointing dangerously close to his opponent's eyes.

"Dammit, Jim, I wouldn't have the bloody nose if you weren't stupid enough to touch her!" McCoy yelled back, letting the blood drip from his nose, even though he really wanted to fix it.

They were fighting about Nyota, something Kirk did every time they were in the same bar, except it was most likely because other people were hitting on her. Today, though, Kirk had a few too many and tried to kiss her. She didn't take it lightly. He immediately got a smack in the face and a push from McCoy. He took part in fights about Uhura since she was his girlfriend (They had two more dates after their first) and this one was no different. Fists were flying everywhere, they forgot about their friendship, and Uhura watched in complete disgust at what was happening.

"Stop it, guys! Kirk, are you kidding me? No matter how drunk you are, you know you're not allowed to try to actually kiss me! I thought the second time at a bar taught you that! And Leo, he was drunk. It happens. And besides, I can stick up for myself." She spat out the last words ferociously, her pet peeve of people thinking she's a girl and therefore not able to do anything showing.

--

"_Hey, Ny-Ny!__Wanna play dodgeball with us?" her best friend Adila wondered, pointing at a group of people which indicated they would be playing as well._

"_Okay," she agreed, skipping off to the circle for dodgeball with her friend. _

_--_

"_Oh my gosh! Ny, are you okay?" Adila rushed over to her friend, brushing the hair out of her concerned face. She looked at the people who did this to her and spat, "How dare you? You never throw it at a person's face! You disgusting dirt balls!" She got up to fight them but they pushed her down and looked at Uhura._

"_Wow, she can't even fight for herself. And everyone said she was so tough." They laughed and went off to play some other sport, but Nyota didn't let them. _

_She jumped up from the ground at kicked one of the boys in the back of the knee. Jumping on the other one's back, she punched him in the head until her knuckles hurt. Uhura then slapped the boy that got up from the ground in the face._

_  
That was the only time she got suspended from school and that was the only time people accused her of being weak and unable to stand up for herself._

--

McCoy and Kirk looked down to the ground, the power of Uhura's glare made them feel as if they were shrinking.

"Sorry for, uh, you know," Kirk responded awfully, tugging at the edges of his shirt. Uhura rolled her eyes, knowing that after he had too much to drink (and by that she meant five more shots than usual) he turned into a four year old that acted like he was getting in trouble for stealing a cookie before dinner.

"Won't happen again." McCoy wasn't looking at Uhura, but rather at his boots that seemed to be so interesting. Once again, Uhura rolled her eyes, amazed that her boyfriend couldn't even look her in the eyes when she was yelling at him. _Spock probably could,_ a voice inside her mind whispered quietly. She cursed, wondering _why_ she had to think of Spock.

"Miss, if you could please leave. We have to have a word with these two boys," an officer interrupted her thoughts, and she nodded, placing a tip on the counter. Really, if a bartender put up with McCoy _and_ Kirk, twenty extra dollars was worth his twenty minutes of trouble.

She left the bar, mumbling something about boys being competitive idiots when she overheard a discussion that made her stop talking so she could listen in.

"Man, there was this dude, must've been at least seven feet tall, and he just got in front of me! Who does that? Depressed guy, probably. Just walking in the middle of the street carrying some shit, and I had to swerve so I wouldn't hit him. Or, at least I tried. But nah, still got him anyway. Bombed out of there as soon as the ambulance came, though. Who wants to get caught drunk driving with weed in their car? Not me," a thirty-year-old looking man spoke, using violent arm motions and holding a cigarette. The friends laughed at the story, although Uhura had a much different reaction.

She strode briskly to the man, her hands clenched and her eyes glaring menacingly at the person that hurt Spock. "Excuse me, sir, but I just happened to overhear your very… _exciting_ story, and I have to ask. Did this guy happen to look different?" She tried to smile, but Uhura knew it must've come out looking very far off than what was intended.

The guy laughed and threw up his head. "Yeah! Forgot all about that. Jeez, had these funky looking ears. Pointy, they were. And his eyebrows arched up! I mean, I know some people with weird eyebrows but those ears? One in a million, I'd say."

That's when Uhura lost it. She just happened to love those ears, they reminded her of the cat she had back home. "You know what? I was waiting to see if you actually said something _reasonable_ about my friend Spock, but no. Instead you have to be some drunken idiot that drives on the wrong side of the road and _hits_ someone. And you were high! You vulgar, unintelligent, asshole!" She offended, causing an amused chuckle from a few of the man's friends.

He was at a loss for words, trying to stutter out a reply but he failed miserably. Uhura smiled and her grin grew once the police came out of the bar. Yes, her boyfriend was in handcuffs, most likely going to jail for the night, but he deserved it. She was more excited about the fact that she could explain how the man (She really needed to know his name.) was drunk and under the influence when he hit a pedestrian.

--

"Hello, Nyota," Spock greeted once he let her in to his quarters. He was walking around with crutches now, something the nurses suggested he get used to earlier while Uhura was at the bar.

"Hi, Spock. So at the movies today, I overheard someone speaking about how they ran someone over, and so I turned him into the cops. He also spoke about how their ears were funky looking, which made me think that it was you, and that was what triggered me to tell the police about him. Apparently his name is Harry Cankru. He's had a record with the police since he was fifteen and broke into some store," Uhura told him, her eyes lighting up while telling him the story. She purposely told him she was at the movies, knowing that telling her teacher she was at a bar would probably get a reaction along the lines of a lecture.

Spock let his lips twitch up into a quick smile. "Thank you, Nyota. It is pleasant to discover that justice has been, as humans constantly say, served," he said, putting down his crutches as he sat down in his kitchen chair, a fresh salad in front of him.

"Oh, sorry. I'll leave, I really only came to tell you about what happened. See you in class tomorrow," she said kindly, smiling at him for a few seconds before leaving.

--

"Leo, I want to break up."

* * *

**Oh my gosh, right? Never wrote a cliffhanger before. It's creeping me out, 'cause I don't even know what I'm going to write next. **

**Adila is a girl's name that translates to justice in Swahili. I chose it since she wanted to make things what a seven year old considers fair for what the guys did to Uhura.**

**Thanks for reading, please review! :)**


	5. Break up

Disclaimer: I own a newly painted room that looks epic, but Star Trek is not mine.

* * *

They were standing in the medical area and McCoy was just about to leave. He rested there, stiff and confused, and Uhura was located in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Listen, if this is about the fight last night with Jim, I'm sorry. It's just that I knew you didn't like it and I sure as hell didn't like it either." He unfroze and put his stethoscope down on the desk next to him. The school spent too much money on hyposprays so they were stuck with plain 21st century ways to detect people's heartbeats.

"It's not. There's… someone else," she confided, knowing he wouldn't believe her. And if he asked, she wasn't sure what she would do. It's not like Uhura was about to blab that she had a crush on her teacher and actually thought she had a chance of being with him.

"Bullshit. Tell me the truth. Or tell me who it is. That's the only way I'll agree to break up." Now he had his arms crossed, too, but he was missing the glare that Uhura wore so well.

"No, I don't need your permission to dump you. And I know you won't actually still think we're going out after this if you _don't_ give permission. And I don't need to tell you who it is. It's none of your business so stop being an ass about this."

Over the past day Uhura had thought a lot about the current issue she had with Spock. Or more like the current issue she was having with her feelings about Spock.

Well, she knew she liked him, even if she tried to deny it. But Uhura didn't _want_ to like him. With Spock as her professor, it would make things awkward and it would be breaking the rules. Yes, she did sometimes bend a few rules she came across, but go against a regulation that would get her expelled if people found out? That was the last thing she wanted.

"This is stupid then. There's no proof that there's another person. If it's because you don't like how I act, or because I'm working too much, just tell me and I'll understand." He took off his white coat and placed it on the hanger along with four other jackets. He went to Uhura and she stepped back, not wanting McCoy to touch her or even come near her.

"No. It's another person and whether you believe me or not, we're through."

"Fine," he said roughly, walking past her to get back to his dorm, leaving her standing in the hallway with her glare faded and her arms dropped by her side.

--

"Why did you break up with him?" Uhura's closest friend Ava asked, shocked that someone as smart as Uhura could make such an idiotic choice.

"Because I like someone else," she replied, trying to avoid the subject with short, vague answers.

"So? That doesn't mean you were with him, too. Unless you were! No, I can't imagine you would be. So if you're not with this guy then why does it matter?" Ava questioned, applying neon green nail polish to her bare fingernails.

"No, I'm not with him. But, if all I think about is Spo- this guy, then I'd feel bad about just dragging Leo around, making him think that I like him. Which I do, but not as much as the other guy," Uhura said, but her friend stopped listening. She was grinning and giggling, and Uhura prayed Ava didn't notice her slip up.

"Oh, my gosh! You like your _professor?! _Nuh-uh. Does he like you? Explain, please. And by "please" I mean explain _now_." Ava's brown hair was in a messy ponytail and a pink robe covered part of her yellow tank top and black sweatpants. Sidebangs covered her forehead and left eye and she sat Indian style on Uhura's violet bean bag chair in the corner of her dorm while Uhura sat on her bed, staring at all the pictures on the walls.

Uhura sighed and turned away from looking at the pictures of her friend on the wall. She knew there was no way she could cut away from talking about the current predicament.

"_Yes_, I like my professor. It's an awful issue of mine. And I doubt he likes me. Spock's a Vulcan professor and he probably thinks that liking me would be illogical. And he probably meditates and everything so he doesn't have these feelings for me, if he _does_ somehow like me," she said, tilting her head back in exasperation for her girly-ness. "How did this happen? Well, I'm not too sure. Maybe from when he was run over. Or maybe something about him those first two days of school really got me hooked on his ears and eyebrows… and the fact that he looks so incredibly Vulcan except for his eyes. Oh, I don't know why I started liking him, but I do and there's nothing I can do about it," she added upon seeing her friend's eager expression for her to continue her story.

Ava continued spreading her nail polish on her nails and nodded. "I understand. Happened to me a bunch of times. It'll blow over in a few days, a few weeks tops. No worries, right? Now you should probably go talk to Leo and tell him it was all a big misunderstanding and just your… um, bipolar side talking."

Uhura laughed. "You think? I'll give it a few weeks then. And please. Try to soak up the rest of my dignity only to have it drain out of me? No thank you. He'll be begging to be my boyfriend soon probably anyway."

"I guess. Most likely, if he talks to Jim about it. Well, I should probably get to bed. Major test tomorrow on mathematics. And I really want to beat that Russian kid on a grade for once. 'Night, Nyota!" Ava closed the door once she was done waving to Uhura and then Uhura plopped onto her bed.

--

"Why'd she break up with you? Oh shit, it wasn't because she saw you talking with Chapel and thought you were cheating on her, was it?" Kirk wondered, serious concern on his face. Even though they had fought the night before McCoy had forgiven him and Kirk had too much of a hangover to remember.

"Hell no, that didn't come up during our conversation. She said something about another guy, but she won't say who it is," Bones replied, opening a can of beer and throwing another one on Kirk's bed.

"Aw man, I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have kissed her yesterday. Or did I not kiss her? I forget what you told me earlier, I guess. Still, sorry I did that." Even though Kirk was supposedly sorry, he was grinning happily. Whether from the beer or the thought of him kissing Uhura, Bones wasn't sure.

"Not you. Please, she's intelligent, not idiotic. I would never go out with a girl that would possible date you. And she slapped you before you could kiss her." From that Kirk stopped smiling, clearly upset that his lips had not met Uhura's.

They sat in silence and drank for a few minutes before Kirk jumped up and screamed, "I know who she likes!" Bones beckoned him to continue and Kirk didn't hesitate. "When the cops were putting us in the cars, I heard her talking to someone about a guy with weird eyebrows and weird ears getting hit by a car. The only person with a description like that is Spack or whatever that professor's name is. No student would care that much about a stiff, boring teacher unless they liked said professor. Makes sense, doesn't it?" Kirk's eyes were glowing with pride after he finished announcing his discovery.

"Dammit! Pointy-eared bastard," Bones growled, clutching his beer can ferociously. He couldn't believe that an emotionless Vulcan was able to capture Uhura's heart when he was unable to. "And how do you remember that?"

"Um… I'm not too sure. It just came back to me after you told me that I didn't really kiss Uhura. Odd, huh?" Kirk responded as he played tetris on his PADD.

"Yeah, it is. Well I'm going to bed."

* * *

**I KNOW, GUYS****. I suck. I haven't updated in forever. Sorry. However, I tried writing this chapter about 4 or 5 times. I'm still not fully sure I like this, but at the same time I love it. Okay, now I have actual notes. I never put notes, and that's what has been making me incredibly slow at updating. But since school is coming up I decided that if I don't have notes, I'll be continuing this until October. lol So yeahh. Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


End file.
